Occult of the CUL cult
by Arooerse
Summary: CUL was a jobless Vocaloid who never liked her voice or her life. One day she discovered a hate thread about her, and the idiotic words made her feel empty and devastated. Then she accidentally found a dimensional portal that connected to the human world. Looks like this odd chain of events is gonna go somewhere. Rated T for swearing. Note: New chapter on Page 3
1. Chapter 1: Evening Events

**Chapter 1: Evening Events**

CUL lived in a virtual computer world where Vocaloids and UTAUloids could freely transport themselves to other worlds, whether it was to other virtual dimensions or even the human world. Unfortunately, only a few Vocaloids knew how to travel outside of the world, because otherwise it might cause massive distortion between the worlds. The red headed Vocaloid did not knew this system until one day she accidentally discovered it and decided to use it for revenge- or at least discover the human world.

It all started when the Vocaloid was in her room as she boringly stared at cat videos and possibly a few Vocaloid music videos. To be honest, CUL was never into watching Vocaloid songs because her voice bank was never used in most of the songs. Even if she did find a song using her, the voice would always sound nasally and whiny to her hears, and she never liked it. She rather wanted to listen to rock-and-roll songs that used her voice in a smooth tone yet filled with sheer raw power. That was her ideal.

While that thought was kept in the back of her head, hours passed with the screen spammed with more cat videos, and in no time the sky turned bright orange. CUL heard footsteps towards her room, so she turned the computer off and opened her door. There stood Lily, who was one of CUL's roommates, in a yellow apron.

"CUL, dinner's ready." She smiled.

"Oh, um, ok." CUL awkwardly responded.

CUL followed Lily and entered the dining room. Chika and Galaco, who were also CUL's roommates, were already at the table, setting up the plates and utensils. CUL helped them and eventually the table was filled with plates of salad and soup, and a fondue pot stood in the middle. Everyone sat in their seats and started dipping food in the pot. They were silent until Lily spoke.

"So… Did anything good happen to you guys today?"

"I almost busted a car engine." Galaco smirked. Galaco, despite her looks, worked at a car repair store for a living.

"That doesn't sound good." CUL replied while eating her fondue dipped shrimp.

"Don't worry. I repaired it back before boss Yuma noticed me."

CUL and Chika chuckled. CUL always thought of Galaco as a rough worker but having something repaired before anybody noticed was something that would rarely happen.

Lily, who was slightly weirded out by Galaco, turned to Chika, "So how about you Chika?"

Just then Chika looked at everyone with a confident grin, "I made this floral design for the new one piece that's coming out, and everyone at my office liked it!" She said with joy. Chika, matched with her looks, worked at a fashion designer company.

"Huh, good job for you then." CUL said, actually being impressed by Chika's designing skills.

Galaco responded cynically, "The problem is, did it make it through the final cut?"

Chika's smile turned into a frown as she sighed, "No… everyone in the office loved it… except for the leader. She said she hated everything about it and threw my design in the garbage can…" She sighed once again.

Lily looked disappointed, "That sucks... But hey, it's the thought that matters, right?"

"Maybe," Chika sighed, "But Ms. Yukari never likes my ideas."

Lily turned to CUL, who was munching on her food, "So anything happened at your job, CUL?"

CUL putted down her fork and glared at Lily, "I told you that I don't have one, remember?"

"Oh yeah… sorry…" Lily said as she realized her mistake.

"Dude, why don't you get a job then?" Galaco said, as she pointed her spoon at the red headed Vocaloid.

"Yeah, just look at Lily. She works at, like, 3 cafes in a week!" Chika followed.

Lily confronts the two, "Guys stop… CUL's having a hard time too…"

Inside, CUL was jealous of the three's lives. They all sounded like they're whining about their hard jobs, but CUL felt that they're motivated in life thanks to their works. Meanwhile CUL's sitting there without an actual job. It wasn't like she didn't want a job. No, she COULDN'T get a job. Every time she tried finding a job she always found a giant red "rejected" stamp on her letter.

She didn't understand why. She's a Vocaloid which should be a good thing to put on for her resume, but it seemed like she can't get a job in works outside of  
just singing. She guessed that maybe singing is the only thing a Vocaloid can be, but after she listened to stories of her roommates' jobs, she felt empty on the inside. She thought she was a failure who would never survive society without her friends.

She looked down at her unfinished plate of fondue, salad and soup and carried them to the sink. Lily stood up and looked at her, "You're already done CUL?"

CUL just ignored her. She rushed back to her room before Lily or any of her roommates called her again. Wanting to find something to release her problems, she turned on her lights and the computer and started browsing the internet. She typed in, "Lol_Hate_Thread", an online forum website for humans in the real world, and started browsing through the topics. There were typical topics like "CELEBRITY RANT THREAD" and "MIKU HATSUNE IS OVERRATED THREAD" and there were weird forums like "CELERY HATERZ UNITE 5EVERRRRR" and "BANANA TRIGGER WARNING OMGEEEZ" but just looking at the titles made CUL wanting to release her stress online.

However, her eyes stopped at an unfamiliar yet fearful topic thread labeled, "VOCALOID CUL HATE THREAD" with the description written below the title, "Ever wanted to rant about the annoying chipmunk sounding red whiny-loid? Just type in some words about her annoyingness and enjoy the true Vocaloid fans agree with your statements!"

CUL's body was flooded with nervousness and curiosity. The only times she found her character on the human internet was on YouTube videos, but never on an online thread, let alone a one dedicated to her hate.

She reluctantly clicked on the thread, and opened it. The first thing that caught in her eye were horrible for her eyes,

"Kawaii_Kokoro_Forever (8:59 PM): Cul is probably the most undeserving to become a Vocaloid. like, omg, her voice is just retarded like a duck mating with a car motor, my ears were bloody like the color of her obnoxious red hair. she also sounds like miku, and that's weird because miku voice is so cute and amazing unlike that c*nt Cul also wtf shes not even kawaii and stuff. i never liked her along with that blonde slut lily and that nebula weirdo gala-whatever and chiken-a. real vocaloid fans only like miku because she deserves respect cause so many people lik her and she gave first vocaloid concert. And im so glad that theres a thread dedicated to her hate cause if I sed this to other fag site like vocaloid otaku i would get sooooo many hate, omg im laughing my ass off."

CUL, completely ignorant of the idea of weeaboos or even the Vocaloid fandom in the human world, brings a tear up her eye. Why would anybody call her annoying? What did she ever do to get this? She took her finger and wiped her tear off and continued scrolling down, but it just got worse with the responses.

"Figurative_Disaster (9:23 PM): Although I'm not fond with your typing, I agree with your statement. Out of all of the Vocaloids I heard (Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, Meiko, Kaito, Gumi, Gakupo), Cul seems to be a very new vocaloid. My god, what has Vocaloid fallen down to? Every voice bank sounds the same now, and this ass of an excuse is on the top. First, her red hair is too clichéd and crazy. It doesn't have the anime charm, just pure punk rock, a genre I despise. And her voice, it's just crazy and whiny. Nobody likes her. At best, I can tolerate her by barfing a bit and only slightly disrespect the Japanese industry of music, but otherwise she's like the satan of Vocaloids."

And worse…

"Love_Warrior_87 (9:26 PM): Truuuuu. But srsly, I can't believe this excuse of a low quality vocaloid is from the same company as GODDESS GUMI-SAMA (sorry I'm yandere for Gumi-sama). She can't hit high notes without screaming and she's so untalented like a bitch and her pronouncing of words are like svsvnvnvoaviufijdqjhdjfijcdkaoisuck. She's just nauseating to sit through."

And worse…

"WHERE_DA_LEN_ _69 (4:56 AM): I sometimes imagine CUL as this dumb idiot who can't get a job for shit cause her voice is so annoyingly high (unlike miku chan or rin chan). Like she should just stop existing. She is like more emabarassing then Gatachpoid or that slut meiko. She also dresses so slutty like ew no one wants to see you naked you slut. I agree with Kokoro Kawaii that miku is so popular because she is the perfect vocaloid to be admired and after seeing failure miku wannabes like cul (ass) I feel happy because no one will never replace her. Sluts are disgucting lol. She isn't cute enough to be in a vocaloid and I feel like she would be a hobo without any friends in real life I would never be friends with her that slutbag."

"Slutbag", "untalented", "obnoxious", and many idiotic yet hurtful words were virtually printed in her head. She never received much hate like this before, let alone humans that don't even recognize her existence in a different world. She threw her computer screen off the desk with anger, and cried on her white bed. _They even predicted my life_ , she thought in her head. She wanted to regret everything, to not having a job or clicking that horrible disgusting thread. She never did anything wrong to those people, and this is what she gets in return, a hate message just like in her life. She started crying in her pillows, but maybe too much to the point that she heard footsteps towards her door; it was Lily again.

"What's wrong, CUL?" Lily said, sitting on the red Vocaloid's bed.

"Nothing…" CUL sniffed back.

"You don't seem like you do…"

"Just leave me alone."

"CUL, tell me what's wrong. I promise we can fix this together."

"You don't even know what I'm… mad about…"

"Is it about your job? We can work that out in no time-"

Suddenly, CUL's felt like something snapped in her veins. She uncovered her face from the pillow and revealed her bloodshot eyes and red cheeks. She twitched her left eye before she stood up and yelled, "What do you know about me!? You don't know jack shit and everyone else on the internet knows what I'm going through! How can I even trust you!?"

Lily sat there confused. What was she talking about? It was weird to see CUL so passionate like that.

"CUL…"

"No! Don't even look at me! I'm just as much of a failure than you think! Go ahead and be a happy lucky Vocaloid and live on your great fucking life!"

She busted out of her room in no time. Meanwhile, Lily stood there with utter sadness and confusion left in her mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Discovered Disaster

**Author's Note: Sorry that this was a short chapter. I'll promise to make the next chapter a bit longer.**

 **Chapter 2: Discovered Disaster**

CUL rushed to the front door before she was halted by Galaco and Chika, each carrying a broom and a mop.

"CUL, you're not getting past us until you say something." Galaco hissed at her, gripping on her broom.

"We're your friends! Why won't you tell us what happened?" followed Chika, who shaking held her mop.

The red headed Vocaloid felt distorted all of a sudden. Two of her best friends tried to stop her from leaving but she wouldn't control her rage mixed devastation.

 _What do they know about you? They have jobs and have a reason to live,_ bad thoughts zoomed past her head before she pushed the two Vocaloids on the side as they passed out and she stormed out of the door with complex feelings. _Shit, what've I done now? Where am I even running to?_ She thought as she ran away as far as possible.

Galaco and Chika woke up with a dull pain in their heads. Lily came down from the front door and rushed outside. She was yelling for the lost Vocaloid's name outside at midnight.

"CUL! CUL!"

Galaco and Chika rushed outside with the blonde Vocaloid and called her name out too. It seemed like each time they shouted CUL's name, there was a feeling of desperation and worry emoted in it.

It was already an hour past CUL's disappearance. All three Vocaloids, especially Lily, were emptying their lungs out for CUL. Galaco even called her acquaintances from work to search all over the town, but she was nowhere to be found. Everyone left except the three remaining roommates.

"Damn it! It's my entire fault that I brought up the jobs…" Lily said as she tightly gripped her fist.

Galaco patted Lily's shoulder, "Lily, this isn't you fault. I'm sure she'll return back by the time it's lunch."

"No… she felt struggle when I brought that up… if only I knew her better…" Lily cried and dropped her knees to the ground.

Chika and Galaco held her up and walked her back to her house. They were still oblivious of what CUL was going through at the time.

CUL ran far, far away from the house. She sat down on a park swing set, where apparently every person who ran away from home would go to.

"I'm such an idiot… heh, maybe I'll start living in the slumps," she whispered to herself, "if only there was a way to warp myself to the human world… then that'd be a nice change for once."

She tilted her head to the front. All those hours of running away and the fact that it was 1:00 AM sure made her a tad bit sleepy. She stood up and found some bushes to sleep under, and slept like a baby within minutes… was what would've been CUL's plan before she heard some suspicious footsteps nearby the bushes.

The tension stole her sleepiness in exchange for danger. She slowly peeked out of the bushes to see the owner of the footsteps, a man in a gray trench coat and a black fedora. The figure looked pretty tall for a Vocaloid, and he was walking towards the city port.

CUL lost to her curiosity once again, and slowly followed the man in the gray coat. She eventually stalked the figure until it entered into one of the giant container shacks in front of the blue sea. Trying her best not to be discovered, she slowly peeked into the container entrance, and what she encountered was unbelievable.

The trench coat figure pressed a couple buttons and a blue light flashed across the room for a moment. A giant hole was formed in the room, but it was covered with a blue fluid like swirl.

 _What the hell? A blue… portal?_ She questioned in her head. She heard a rumor once that the virtual world is connected to the human world and one can travel between the places, but she never understood the function and reasoning behind it. Either way, it was a discovery she had to figure out more of.

The figure pushed a white button out of the hundreds of buttons and the text, "UNDER MAINTENANCE" and he descended down an underground staircase.

This was CUL's chance to investigate the portal. She creaked her way into the container, and studied the giant blue circular object.

 _It does look like a portal…it's futuristic looking… but I still don't get it._

Mesmerized by the object, she accidently leaned on the table of buttons and pressed on some of them. The portal showed the text, "CANCEL MAINTENANCE", and then the words "ACTIVATING REVERSAL TRANSPORTATION". The blue circle turned into a red circle, and it blew everything away in the container. Shocked by the change, CUL hid under the table until she heard more footsteps. It was from the coat figure, who rushed out of the underground staircase. The figure looked at the red headed Vocaloid with surprise before CUL felt like something disastrous just happened.


	3. Chapter 3: Cunningly CUL

**Hey, I'm finally finished with the chapter! And it's longer than the last chapter.**

 **When will this story live up to it's name? I don't know... but eventually, we'll get through this. \**

 **Chapter 3: Cunningly CUL**

The figure yelled at CUL in a panicking voice, "Hurry! Press the cancellation button!" as he tried running toward the portal. CUL, listened to the man and reached for the control buttons in front of her before the portal blasted her out to the far end of the container. Her back crashed all the way to the entrance door, and she fell down to the ground.

The man, surprised by the portal's power of blasting a Vocaloid, rushes to the portal and grabs tightly to the control buttons. He pressed a black button in a rush and the portal revealed the text, "REVERSAL TRANSPORTATION CANCELLED", and the portal's inner fluids disappeared. CUL woke up from the entrance, as she scratched her head in pain and confusion.

The man sighed while he turned over to the red-haired girl. He walked up to her with an angry glare, which made CUL feel apologetic and hid her face away from his.

"Sorry!" CUL flashed, putting her head down to show her misery, "I just happened to see you so I followed you all this time and… well…"

The man shook his head sideways, but his angry glare faded. He lifted CUL's chin up and observed her half-crying face. She looked back at the man, observing his characteristics on his face. The man was slightly pale, had messy jet black hair beneath his hat, and the most memorable of all: his glasses. His glasses weren't just the average rectangular black-framed glasses. Instead, they had a silver frame, and the glasses were almost translucent compared to the others. She also found a small control panel looking hologram in the far right corner of the invisible frame. It was so futuristic that she ended up staring at the glasses for a long time.

The man recognized that CUL studied his glasses all along, so he chuckled. He took his glasses off and wiped the frames with a cloth he took out of his pocket. After he set them back on, he waved his hand across CUL just to see if she was still alive.

"Are you alright, kid?" He asked.

CUL shook her head and came back to her senses. She blushed for being mesmerized by the glasses and she scooted back near the entrance door.

"So… I'm just gonna leave now..." CUL muttered, opening the door from behind.

"Really?" The man in the glasses replied, "Aren't you curious of the portal that blew you 50 ft.?"

"Um… Maybe…?" She responded, trying to not use her voice as much as possible.

"Are you sure?" The man frowned.

"Then, yes." She replied back, just out of curiosity.

The man chuckled, but before he introduced the giant portal, he took out a card slip with the words, "Kiyoteru, Hiyama. Monochrome Technology Inc. Researcher" with his business phone number to her and gave it to CUL.

The girl read the business card and looked up to the man, "You're a scientist?"

The man replied back as he reopened the portal, "Scientist is kind of an overstatement. I'm more like an adviser to the company."

She checked the name on the card, "Kiyoteru? That's how you pronounce your name, right?"

Kiyoteru answered, "Yeah. Kiyoteru Hiyama." Once he finished turning on the portal, he took CUL's arm and guided her up front.

"This is the inter-dimensional teleporter," Kiyoteru began, "Researchers like Piko, MAIKA and I worked on this project for decades, and we've finally finished the beta form."

"Beta?"

"It means that it's in its secondary phase. It's not complete, but we've tested it enough to prove it's harmless."

"Oh." She responded. It wasn't as cool as she anticipated, but it was still interesting.

"We invented this portal for the last years as a new form of transportation. It was years of trial and error, but we succeeded in the end, which was pretty damn splendid. Our next project's trying to transport between the cities, but since the laboratory we're working in lost space so we ended up using this empty container to secretly hide this from everyone else in the town…"

"You're hiding this from everyone else? Does that mean I'm the only non-scientist to discover this?"

"Now that you bring up that, yeah."

CUL approached the control buttons in front of the portal. She found a button written about reverse transportation.

"Hey," she pointed to the button, "is the button that blasted me out just a while ago?" She seemed less traumatized about it than ten minutes ago.

"That button was created to reinforce the transportation power between two different portals," He explained, "It was created way back in its alpha form. We rarely use it now and it's just sitting there the control panel."

It was too amazing for CUL. She gulped to observe the amazing piece of science right in front of her. She medicated each and every detail: the blue fluid in the inner frames of the portal, the circuits across the outer frames, and the opal glow from the machine that lightened the dark container.

"Gosh Kiyoteru… I can't believe this at all…"

Kiyoteru smirked. "I can't believe you're impressed by something that blasted you a while ago."

CUL turned over to the man with curiosity, "I wonder if you can use this besides traveling place… maybe like a time machine…"

"We had plans for that, actually," he said, "but it was axed off for law violation and because we weren't really advanced with time travelling. We also tried going through different dimensions through the internet but obviously-"

CUL halted. The internet. The reason why she dashed out of her house, it was because of the comments written directly at her. The hate comments pierced her heart every time she recalled them. They made her feel… finished. They made her feel like she was beaten to death with such harsh words. If only if she would show them she's more than some annoying voice on the web… Then she repeated Kiyoteru's words from earlier.

 _"_ _Going through different dimensions"_

That was it. She would use the portal to travel over dimensions and avenge the cowards who commented on the thread. This was it. This was her way of bringing the CUL in the hate cult: revenge. But she wasn't going to just go up to him and say, "Hey, I want to beat up some people using your cool portal. Can you lend it to me?" No, she needed to say something more reasonable. She figured the sequence in her head and smirked.

She walked up to Kiyoteru with a sudden grin. She putted her hand over the taller man's shoulder as he finished his last sentence.

"… and that's why my wife left me." He felt the hand on his shoulder and looked at CUL. He looked confused, but he was more concerned of why she was grinning all of a sudden.

"Yes?" He asked.

"You know how you said this thing _can_ travel across other dimensions?"

"I never said it _can_ so… no?"

"Whatever. I have a plan," She began, "You need to test if this portal can travel through dimensions. Then I'll use the portal to transport through dimensions and I'll do some… 'research' on the other dimensions… maybe like the third dimension."

"Um… that's quite sudden of you, but why would you volunteer yourself for this? We've never actually designed an experiment to prove that this portal can travel through dimensions, and how're we gonna do that? I already mentioned that when I was talking and… wait," he paused, "were you planning this whole time while I was talking about the portal?"

"Around when you mentioned the internet, so partially yes. But I really want to contribute this experiment for the SOLE purpose of science." CUL answered while hiding her true intents.

"But don't you have anything else to do?"

"I don't, to be honest," She said, twirling her fingers, "I'm jobless and I live under my friends' roof. All I ever do is watch cat videos and I rarely go outside. See? I don't have a life," she followed confidently.

"Strange that someone like you would stumble upon my project… So what about the money? Don't ask me to pay a fortune for this."

"I don't need a lot of money," She answered back, "But you have to pay me minimum wage every week. I haven't paid my rent in the roof and I made my friends pay it for me, so this is also a return for them too."

She also planned the money in her head. She remembered that the rent equaled the amount of money she would receive for minimum wage in a month. It was the least she could do to thank her roommates back for once.

"I'll take the responsibility of my life, and if I ever get lost… just contact the apartment I live in to tell them that I traveled out of the town for a job. I live at the Cobalt Street near the train station."

Kiyoteru looked even more puzzled. She was just crying a while ago, and now she wants to be there dummy for the experiment? Despite the oddness, however, he could see the glow in CUL's eyes. She had passion and ambition in them.

"Look, um, your name…"

"CUL."

"CUL, it's not good for someone to just travel to a dimension on his or her own. Sure, it's generous of you of helping us but…"

"But what? I'm _just_ curious of different worlds."

Kiyoteru sighed. He was already tired enough. "Fine. But I'm gonna work with my other partners for this experiment so that you won't die. I'll tell you about this once I think about this… alright?"

CUL smiled even brighter, "Thanks! I'm really excited for this now!"

The man rolled his eyes, and then he took another business card out of his coat, "Write your number behind this and I'll call you when we're ready. Okay?" Then he looked at a hologram of a clock with his glass, "Besides, it's midnight. You need to leave now."

"Sure!" She said, acting like she's finally happy for once, "See you soon, Kiyo!" She dashed out of the container and felt the cold midnight breeze swirl on her face.

 _Strange Vocaloid…_ Kiyoteru thought as she left, _Very, very strange._


End file.
